


Ragnor

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Ragnor Fell Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: idk this is the part from the fun-eral fic with back!ragnor. i should add stuff but im not really interested in the fic but resurrect the gays* and representation but eeeeh :////*ragnor is triple a and also apl so technically resurrect the queers but the trope is bury your gays not bury your queers so... aaaahhhhhh u knowSO FAR: only Ragnor and Magnus and shortly Alec are active or even confirmed in the room, while Cat and Raphael are mentioned. This isn't even a full fic or anything this is just copypasted from a different thing, that I also don't want to keep writing.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell & Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell & Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 16





	Ragnor

Magnus hears a slow clapping from a side. "Okay, can you take a room or something." That voice... His body goes tight. No way. He's dead. But also they apparently thought that Magnus was dead, so.

"After you were gone for a while he came out of his hiding. Greet him. He missed you, too." Magnus doesn't move so Alec kisses his forehead. "It's okay. We can talk later." He pushes Magnus softly into the direction of the voice.

Magnus wobbles towards the sound. His eyes fill with tears. It can't be true.

"Hey, kitten. It's been a while."

Magnus squeezes him in the tightest hug he's ever given. "Ragnor," he presses out. Sobs shake his whole body. "You- you died. Under my own hands. I felt your pulse fade. You. You died! You left me!" he cries into the vest. "You left me alone."

Ragnor pats him. "You still had Cat and Rapha. And Alec, I guess."

"But I didn't have _you_. What would I do without you?" He slams a fist on Ragnor's ribs for every syllable. The... the _agony_. The weeks of mourning. _Another_ case of survivor's guilt.

"Yeah, well I didn't intend to vanish for a decade like you. Two or three months maybe. Until Vally was killed. I also didn't intend to vanish for so long that you get engaged. Who would've walked you to the groom?"

Magnus sniffs. "I walked the first time. Alec should've done it. But yes Valentine is dust and ashes, like father. And Val's made-demon son is back with Lilith. Nice woman, our grandma."


End file.
